Hooray For Me!
by Irken Soldier Kei
Summary: My first ever shot at comedy, and it turned out great! Very pointless until the end. our four heroes, Chichiri, Tasuki, Lee, and Sabrina are out and about in different shows, only to find later that the Hamsters want to take over! Chichiri way ooc, has ac


Chichiri: :walks in: Woo I'm tired, no da  
  
:everyone that is there looks at him strangely, cuz he came out of his room:  
  
Lee: tired?  
  
Chichiri: :freezes: uh... no im fine, no da :smiles innocently:  
  
Tasuki: :looks at the icon: OH MY GOD! LOOK AT IT!!  
  
: Chichiri: well... uh... im going to... Sabrina's now, no da... :runs out the door at top speed:  
  
Tasuki: aha, im just kiddin' :wraps his arm around Lee's shoulder:  
  
Lee: lookit those TINY NOODLES!!! WOW! how do they live to make it to the sea?!?!  
  
Tasuki: :looks at the cheese macaroni commercial: :his eyes widen: thats AMAZING!  
  
Tamahome: DAMN ANIMALS YOGURT!!! :beats it:  
  
Mitskake: :GASP!: yogurt senses...tingling... :dashes to the kitchen, and sees Tamahome beating the hell out of a damnani- i mean, danimals can:  
  
Mitskake: :whips his finger out to point at Tama: BASTARD! that YOGURT IS SACRED!!!! FROM THE HEAVENS!!!SSdkvgmfmv  
  
Tamahome: FUCK YOOOUUUUU!!!! :throws another can down and crushes it:  
  
:they fight, often slipping and falling, breaking bones and such:  
  
Tasuki: SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLES!! IM TRYING TO WATCH THIS KRABBY PATTY DOCUMENTARY!!!!! :burns them:  
  
Tasuki: :shouts out suddenly: AW POOP!!! YOU NEVER LET US DOWN!!! WOOO!  
  
Later that day…  
  
Chichiri: :walks in, wearing a krusty krab uniform: THEY HIRED ME!!!  
  
:more strange looks come his way:  
  
Chichiri: :stands with a stupid smile pasted to his face:  
  
Chichiri: you know what, FUCKER?! IMMA KILL YOU! :throws his hat filled with lead at Tasuki::  
  
Tasuki: :falls over, frothing at the mouth: Gak... Gurgle... wheee... FUCK  
  
Lee: :watching krusty krab documentary… still:  
  
Chichiri: make your order, NOW!!! FUCKING SHIT!!! DO IT!! DO IIIIITTT!!! :frothing at mouth also, waving a spatula wildly in the air:  
  
:later....  
  
Tasuki: so... whats it do?  
  
Chichiri: uh... i dont know  
  
Lee: its just... standing there... with its hand over its mouth  
  
Sabrina: :walks in, wearing tight black leather suit: :removes sunglasses, and waves her hair back: dont touch it... its an object... :camera zooms in on her: ...of pure EVIL  
  
: :GASPING SOUNDS:  
  
Lee: wearing tight red leather-type suit thing suddenly:  
  
Lee: shes RIGHT! :suddenly knows whats going on:  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri: :staring at us:  
  
Sabrina: the PEBBLES.... the fruity pebbles... THEY did it!  
  
Lee: yes... they must be destroyed...  
  
Sabrina: QUICKLY! to hogwarts!  
  
:they fly off to hogwarts:  
  
:after getting all their supplies:  
  
:they land in the sorting hat line, wearing their black suits n' shit:  
  
Sabrina: :pets her black cat on its head; the cats red eyes glowing eerily as it scanned the area:  
  
Lee: :strokes the small vampire-bat she got behind its large ears:  
  
Chichiri: :Toma sits on his head:  
  
Tasuki: :scared of the rat he purchased... on his own:  
  
Tasuki: accordian worm??  
  
ZimTheIrkin: Sabrina: shut up!  
  
Tasuki: blah.  
  
Sorting hat: i once belonged to a homeless man... his name... was Mr. Wheeler (leave me alone if you know this man!!! …I'm just kidding anyway.. Sheesh!)  
  
Hat: and I... learned a LOT from this man... one thing was... falling asleep is a lot more fun than paying attention...  
  
Hat: my father used to eat truffles and spit out paper  
  
Lee: AW, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID FUCKING HAT!  
  
:gasping sounds:  
  
Prof. Magonagall: Oh! Well i Neva!  
  
: hat: okay FINE!! ..dumn hoes... TAIRY BOUFONT, come to me...  
  
: :random person goes up, and puts the hat on  
  
hat: ARRGGHH LICE LIIIIIICE!!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!...  
  
::later still...:  
  
:all four of our 'heroes' are in the griffindor house:  
  
:that night, muffled screams, and sqeaking was heard over in Chichiri's bed:  
  
: Tasuki: EEEE!! hey Lee... why dont WE ever do any of that stuff?  
  
Lee: go to sleep  
  
Tasuki: but Leeeee! i cant stand it! theyre too loud! makin ME wanna join em'!  
  
Lee: :groans, and stands up:  
  
Lee: :grabs her wand, which she has no idea how to use it, and walks over to the two busy bodies on Chichiri's bed:  
  
Chichiri and Sabrina look up at her casually and say in chorus: Sup?  
  
Lee: We're trying to SLEEP over here... if you havent noticed, EVERYONE is awake and watching you two! now even Tasuki LIKES hearing it... give it up you two! you had time at home! :raises the wand:  
  
Lee: whacks them both on the head, hard, and walks off:  
  
Lee: after knocking them out cuz they didnt listen to her, she finally got some sleep::  
  
ZimTheIrkin: :next morning, it was time for broom, flying class:  
  
(how they ever got INTO hogwarts… no one will ever know… )  
  
Tasuki: this party is great...but ...my big toe is boring!  
  
Lee: TOE-tally!  
  
Chichiri and Sabrina: :dance a little jig:  
  
ZimTheIrkin: Chichiri: :right in the middle of a quidditch game: ...SHIT! the Toko's...in trouble...must...talk..like...this..!!!  
  
Tasuki: CHICHIRI!!! NOOOOOOO!!!! :falls off his broom and slams head first into the ground::  
  
Chichiri: the hamsters....  
  
  
  
Sabrina: :stops dead in her flight: ...hamsters?!  
  
:DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!:  
  
Chichiri... youre not...serious?  
  
Chichiri: WE'RE GOING TO DIE!  
  
:everyone freaks out, and hyper-ventillates:  
  
:our four heroes appear in the bathroom of a mcdonalds:  
  
: Tasuki: FRENCH FRIES! WAHOO! :tackles fat Manager lady:  
  
Chichiri: be quiet... theyre all around us... :takes of his mask:  
  
Sabrina: AAAHHH!!! i mean... oh  
  
: Chichiri: :raises eyebrow:  
  
Sabrina: :smiles innocently:  
  
: Lee: OH MY GOD! WHATS THAT!? :points to something in Tasuki's pants:  
  
: Sabrina: oh..god... Ewwwww!  
  
Tasuki: AAAAGGHH!!! i swear its not me!!! :reaches in his pants and pulls out... a HAMSTER!!!!! :  
  
Hamster: AHHHAAAAA!!! i am the great, HAMTARO! i will destroy you humans, and take over your cereal factories! then... poison your waters and take over… uh… I will make this world safe for hamsters!!! BWAHAHAHAAAA!!!! ….  
  
Tasuki: :throws it: SCARY  
  
:they all walk out:  
  
Chichiri: Hmm… hamsters, eh?  
  
Lee: the most dangerous creature known to man!  
  
Sabrina: something must be done about this! If we don't, the world will be overrun by hamsters!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOW! An actual plot-beginning at the end! Well yeah, it made no sense, was toe-tally hilarious, chichiri was WAY OOC… but hey! It's a fanfic! R/R and I might consider continuing this whole 'hamster attack' thing later. If you're a fan of Hamtaro… I hardly have ANY idea what it's about besides some hamsters trying to make the world safe for..hamsters. Flames welcome, blah blah blah… I'll just laugh at them. MWHA! Anywho… tell me whatcha think! 


End file.
